The Big Day
by O-taku-tome
Summary: A story for KKR9404 for winning one of my giveaways on Tumblr. She wanted a Meg story. I gave her a wedding day, a special gift from a certain father in law, with some...interesting side effects. complete with NSFW Meguru.


The two girls giggled as the helped Kimberly into her dress.

"Are you nervous?!"  
"Kyaa! Meggie's gonna lose his mind when he sees you!"

Sam and Kiki happily chatted away as they finished up her hair and make-up, while the bride simply smiled at her two friends as they kept running wild scenarios through their heads cheerily.

Today was the day- she almost couldn't believe it herself. After everything they'd been through: meeting, falling for each other, running from the others, a toasting_, a second toasting_, re-meeting, the last year feeling more like 5 considering all the challenges they had faced, and the last month particularly being the hardest. But all of that left her mind once she came back to the present. This was it, this was the moment they've been waiting for, the moment she'd been preparing for, and for once, she was determined to make sure everything played the way she wanted.

Kiki and Sam stood back and nodding approvingly, high-fiving and praising each other.

"I'd say we did a fine job."  
"Shouldn't we finish getting ready ourselves?"

The three girls hugged and quickly said goodbye as the two left the room, leaving Kim standing in the full length mirror in awe. She definitely had to get something nice for them on the honeymoon. She felt like she was staring at someone else, the beautiful reflection causing her to smile gently as she tried to suppress the tears from falling and ruining the makeup they'd just finished with. She was a nervous wreck all morning, but with her friend's help, her nerves had improved greatly, and she could confidently say she was ready. There was a knock at the door before it opened, and she met a pair of brown eyes in the mirror. She held the urge to roll her eyes as she gave a half-hearted smile to the man that walked into her room and closed the door behind him.

"You look great, are you nervous?"  
_"Thanks Kakeru, I'm fine really."  
_"And those chatty friends of yours?"  
_"They're getting ready in their rooms, one happens to be your girlfriend you know."  
_"Doesn't make her less chatty."

She shook her head and turned around, about to ask him what he needed, when he pulled out a small box and held it to her.

_"What's this?"  
_"A present from our father."

Kim opened the box and gasped. A silver locket with the Kamui family seal lay inside, engraved with the date on the back. She went to open the locket, but Kakeru's hand quickly stopped her.

"You can't open that part until you guys are on your honeymoon."

The anxiousness in his voice caught her attention and she raised an eyebrow at him.

_"Why?"  
_"Dad's surprise. You'll see later."

He cut her off quickly as he wrapped the jewelry around her neck and changed the subject.

"So, you think Sam and Shiki will try to sneak out early?"  
_"Hah, if anything, I'm worried about you and Kiki."  
_  
Kakeru laughed as he clasped the chain.

"On my brother's big day? I wouldn't dream of it. You know, I have the feeling she'll make me stick around to help clean after."

She chuckled as he frowned. It was nice to finally start to get along with this man, one she deemed a jerk from the very beginning. She could see the effect her friend had on him, and it was definitely a nice change.

"Well, I'm going to see what that crazy woman is up to."

He tried to sound teasy but his affection for her definitely won out.

_"Try not to be late for the ceremony, alright? It was bad enough at the rehearsal dinner."  
_"Hey! Her fault, not mine."  
_"Riiiigghhhtt…."  
_  
They laughed as he exited the room and she went back to the mirror. Just a half hour longer, she thought to herself, smiling hard and holding the pendant between her fingers.

* * *

The vows were ending, and everyone was wiping their eyes. Each had prepared their own words, and they were beautiful, a lovely melody of praise and love fell from lips of the bride and groom, and everyone could feel their love for one another. The sentimental moment, ending with a kiss of the two, was ruined with a sudden *BANG*, as colorful paper strips began falling from the sky. The entire church's eyes were on the blonde groomsmen and the large contraption in his arms as he cackled gleefully.

"Meggie-chan!"

Haruhito quickly dropped the device and scooped the younger man into a hug, with all the other demons groaning as the girls simply laughed. After the embarrassment in Meguru's face settled back down, he took Kimberly's hand as the made their way down the aisle, man and wife. Shiki and Sam followed after, with Sam giggling at the cruel things Shiki was saying about Haru, playfully hitting his arm as he grinned back at her. Kiki and Kakeru were the last out, Kiki still trying to contain her laughter over the situation while her boyfriend merely shook his head, embarrassed enough for the lot of them, as they headed to the limo at the front of the church. The wedding party happily sipped on some champagne, laughing over the incident while Meg's cheeks turned red once more, and they made their way to the hotel the reception was in.

"A-Are you crying?"

She playfully poked his side and he grumbled.

"Absolutely not."

"It's there first dance as man and wife, and you're over here bawling like a baby."

Kakeru shot Kiki a dirty look as she put her hands up in defense.

"I-I'm not crying! My eyes were just really dry…"  
"I'm so using this against you, wait until I tell Kim and Meg…"

Kakeru quickly grabbed her chin and pulled her face dangerously close to his.

"If you tell those two, you'll be in for a punishment worse than you can imagine."  
"Who are you guys talking about?"

Sam's voice rang into their ears and Kakeru flinched, releasing his girlfriend's face and quickly turning his back to her as he mumbled something, darting off quickly and leaving one girl laughing, and the other startled.

"Is he okay?"  
"Pfft… He just had something in his eye, I'm sure he's fine. C'mon! Let's grab more wine before the next dance!"

The night was slowly fading into dawn when the wedding party started to feel the tired wave hit. Sam and Shiki had hit their wall hours ago, huddled under a table together sleeping, while Haruhito lay on top of said table, talking giddily in his sleep about Cerby and umbrellas. Kakeru and Kiki had fallen asleep quickly after, sitting against a wall, her head on his shoulder and their hands intertwined, while Satoru lay across three chairs with his jacket over his face. The bride and groom chatted happily as they clinked together their last glasses of champagne.

_"It's nice to see everyone as happy as we are."_

She thought out loud. Meguru smiled as he placed his free hand over hers.

"There's no way they can be as happy as I am right now. To be able to call you Mrs. Kamui. I finally beat Kakeru to something."  
_"Hah, so this was just a race?"  
_"Of course not. But not like I don't enjoy that part."

They chuckled again as the finished their glasses.

_"We should probably wake them up soon uh? Our plane does leave at 7."_

Meguru stood and offered a hand to his wife.

"One more dance before we go?"

Kimberly took his hand with a grin and a nod, and they made their way to the silent dance floor, embracing each other as they hummed their song, chuckling and enjoying their intimate moment in the spotlight one last time.

* * *

The plane ride was a good chance for them to catch up on some much needed sleep. They'd arrived in the snowy country with no trouble and with eyes glistening at the beautiful landscape. A covered horse drawn carriage brought them to their cabin out in the middle of the woods, the ride pleasant and the scenery beautiful. They only exchanged a few words as they stared out the windows in awe, both loving the snow season and impressed with how beautiful everything looked dusted with the glittery powder. The carriage came to a stop at the front door and the driver helped them out, Meguru quickly running to the front door and waiting for Kim as the driver tended to their luggage.

"Ready?"  
_"Ready for wha-"_

Meguru quickly scooped Kimberly in his arms as the opened the front door, laughing as she tried to protest, her cheeks as red as her scarf. He walked into the living room, sitting down with her in his lap and chuckled as she playfully hit his chest.

_"Meg! What if the driver saw you?!"  
_"We're on our honeymoon, isn't it expected for us to do that?"

He kissed her cheek and she quickly crawled off his lap.

_"Still, embarrassing."_

Meguru chuckled once more at his wife's blush as he pulled out his phone to call the house, letting everyone know they made it safely.

"Hello?"  
"Shiki?"  
"Tired, busy, what?"  
"Hey, I wanted to let you guys know we made it."

Meg could hear a girl squealing in the background.

"Is that Meg?! **–Heey…Let go-** Gimme! Hello Meg?! Let me speak to Kimmy!"

He laughed and handed the phone over.

_"Sam?"  
_"EEEK! How was the flight? Did you guys make it okay? Did you get some rest? How is the cottage?"

It was 20 questions from her best friend and she couldn't help but smile, answering them all before the phone got loud once more.

"Meggie-chan! Kimmy-chan! Please come home now!"  
_"Haru, no, why would we do that?"  
_"I don't want to eat anything that anyone but you two make!"

Kim had put the phone on speaker now as the couple laughed

_"Sorry Haru, you're just going to have to wait."  
_"But! But **–Hey who are you guys talking to?-** It's Meggie and Kimmy-chan!"

The voices on the other end grew in numbers and the couple couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey let me say hi! HI KIM AND MEG! YOU TWO HAVE FUN AND DON'T BE TO NAUGHT- HEY KAKERU… **–Calm down. Meg. Kim. Have a good time. Don't worry about us.-** YEAH BOW CHICKA WOW WOW! KAKERU!"

"They're so noisy…"  
"Okay you two, have a good time. We look forward to seeing you in a week!"

_"Thanks Sam, sorry Shiki, I hope you guys will be okay without us."  
_"No worries! You guys have a good time, Bye!"

The couple hung up the phone and sighed, their friends were a handful sometimes, but they were grateful for the encouragement and love.

"Well, let's start dinner shall we?"

The phone rang once more as the two looked at each other quizzically, answering it on speaker.

"Hey, it's me."  
"Hey Satoru, we wondered where you were in all the commotion."  
"I left you guys a present in your luggage Meg. Have fun with them okay?"  
_"What kind of present…oh. He hung up."_

Meguru shrugged and stood, offering his new wife a hand. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her gently, before holding her hand as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Could you pass me the onions?"  
"Sure. Here. Can I help with anything?"  
"No I'm ok-OUCH!"

Meguru quickly looked over to the sink, where his wife had her finger running underneath some cold water.

"What happened? Are you okay?!"

She flashed her finger to him and smiled sheepishly.

"I was watching you, rather than watching where I was cutting and…"

Meg shook his head and chuckled, going over to kiss her forehead before heading upstairs.

"You need to be more careful Kimmy, daydreaming in the kitchen is dangerous! Remember the chili incident?!"

The couple chuckled as they remembered the first time they'd cooked together.

"I'll run upstairs and grab a band aid. I'll be right back."  
"Thanks Meg."

The demon took the stairs two at a time as he quickly made his way to the bedroom and to his suitcase, opening the top before gasping to himself. The shiny metal instantly caught his eyes and the air caught in his lungs, as he choked back his astonishment.

"Meg? Are you okay up there?"

Her worried voice shook him from the thoughts that instantly crept into his mind, as he buried the handcuffs into his clothes and grabbed the band aids, zipping his suitcase shut and hurrying back downstairs.

_Dammit Satoru._

"Sorry to make you have to finish everything."  
"It's okay! I don't mind."

He smiled brightly at her while she fiddled with her necklace.

"That's pretty, did the Sam and Kiki get that for you?"  
"No, Kakeru did. He said it was a gift from your dad."  
"Really?"

He raised an eyebrow curiously before going back to fixing dinner.

"Oh! That reminds me; he said I couldn't open this part until we got here."

"That's weird. Why would you have to wait…?"

She popped it open while Meg was talking, frowning with disappoint as she looked inside, unaware of the deep breaths that Meg was suddenly taking.

"It's empty…"

She ran a finger along the edges of the inside as she sighed, before she noticed Meg squirming around in his shirt.

"Is it…Is it hot in here?"  
"No, why?"

He loosed a few buttons on the top of his shirt as she brought a hand to his forehead.

"Wow Meg, you're pretty warm, are you okay?"

"Mmmhmm…"

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, softly planting kisses on the inside her palm before moving to each of her fingers, gently sucking on the tips of them and making her gasp.

"M-Meguru! Wh-what…"

The look in his eyes made the words catch in her throat. His sweet eyes now held a devilish gleam to them, burning with intensity as he winked at her before moving in to steal her lips, running his hands through her hair as he pulled her in closer. His kiss was passionate, deep, and made her weak in the knees as she tried to pull away for a breath, his lips immediately falling to her neck as she tried to form a coherent sentence.

"What's gotten i-into you?"

He whispered a few words that sounded like Latin while he nibbled on her earlobe. She pushed him to the side as she stared at him questioningly.

"I-I'll explain later, but for now, I think dinner is going to have to wait."

Before offering her a chance to answer, he scooped her up into his arms and brought her up the stairs, whispering sweet words into her ear and continuing his assault of kisses until they reached the bedroom. He chuckled as he gently tossed her onto the mattress, following quickly after, looming over her like a predator over his prey. Her eyes darted back and forth between his as her heart beat excitedly. Her normally cautious and gentle husband was acting the complete opposite, and it did nothing but make her want to explore this new side of him.

Her fingers nimbly worked his buttons as he growled playfully at her, dotting her neck with soft pink spots as he wiggled out of his shirt, then his pants, before offering help with her clothes as well. She shivered as his lips met her soft skin, hands roughly caressing her sides as he slid lower and lower, devouring her core as a hard moan left her lips.

"I'm going to enjoy every inch of you."

His words vibrated against her clit as she sighed with pleasure, running her hands through his silver locks as she rocked her hips against his face, his moans only increasing the sensation as she squealed with delight, before clenching her hands and riding out the wave that hit her. He exaggeratedly sucked her lips into his mouth, swallowing the extra juices into his mouth before raising his head and licking his lips while she blushed furiously. He said nothing as the grin grew on his face and he trailed kisses back up her body and to her neck, positioning himself in front of her before bringing his lips to her ear once more.

"You taste delicious."

He plunged himself into her core as she, by habit, brought a hand to her face, biting a finger and trying to hold herself back. He started pumping between her legs, softly moaning into her ear while he clicked his tongue at her.

"No need for you to hold back here, my dear wife, no one can hear you."

She nodded and removed her hand, bringing them to his waist as met his pace.

"Which is probably for the better, because I'm going to make you _scream_ my name."

The authority in his voice sent a shiver down her spine, as he pulled himself out, before driving himself roughly back into her, over and over. His ragged breathing in her ear brought her closer to her peak as she softly moaned his name.

"What was that, my lovely wife?"

"..Meg.."

He started pumping faster, tightening his hand in her hair as he brought his lips to meet hers.

"Not loud enough."  
"M-Meg…"

They moaned against each other's lips and he chuckled.

"Once more. As loud as you can. Say it."

She could feel her walls tightening against his hard shaft as she squeezed her eyes shut and dug her nails into his lower back.

"Oh…Ahh…MEGURU!"

Her whole body tightened as her orgasm hit, along with his a few moments after, as he whispered her name into her ear, sending a chill down to her core and squeezing everything out of his hardness. With one final moan he collapsed on top of her, sighing as he stroked her head softly.

"I love you…Kimmy…"

His body got a little heavier on top of her, and she realized that he'd fallen asleep. She chuckled as she rubbed her hands over his back, kissing the side of his head as she dozed off quickly after.

* * *

She woke up to a soft sensation pressing against her forehead. She smiled softly and he chuckled, kissing her once more before she slowly opened her eyelids.

"Still sleepy?"  
"After what you did to me? Absolutely."

She could see his cheeks grow red under the soft light of the nightstand lamp.

"Yeah…It seems that locket was filled with…."

He repeated the Latin words once more when it hit her. The devil's aphrodisiac. She'd remembered discussing it with Kiki and Sam once when boys had gone to retrieve a satchel that had be stolen from a merchant. Her eyes widened at the mention, as his cheeks turned a deeper red.

"I-I'm sorry if I was…too rough….or…"

Kimberly laughed as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss.

"It was, interesting, to see you in a different light like that. I…enjoyed it."

It was her turn to blush as he chuckled, a cheeky grin crossing his face as he drew his closer to hers once more.

"Well, if you enjoyed it, I'm sure I could put Satoru's little gift for us to good use as well…"

She shot a confused look his way, and he shook his head, kissing her softly and chuckling once more.

"You know what. Never mind. Breakfast?"

Her warm smile sucked him in once more, as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to her as he flipped their positions, both giggling and exchanging sweet kisses as the sun began to peak into their room.


End file.
